Winter Storm
by Yojimbra
Summary: Marrying Enji would solve all of her problems. But, then Izuku showed up. Izuku x Rei


The recent snow mixed with the early morning fog to bury the park in a mix of white and dull soul sucking grey. Even the red of the wooden bridge, was dull and muttered. Who would have thought a proposal would make the world seem so dreary.

"Think about it." Enji's cold words echoed in Rei's heart. The man had been her upperclassmen at U.A, even then he had trained harder than anyone determined to take the number one spot in Japan from All Might. Now at the age of twenty four he had been the number two pro for years.

And every word he spoke carried that frustration.

"You can't keep this up. You have a strong, powerful quirk. It might even be stronger than my flames. But your body can't keep up."

He wasn't wrong. She knew that. She knew her limits better than anyone.

"But together. If we were to have a child that combined our two quirks. He would be able to crush All Might."

A quirk marriage. That was what he was offering her.

"You won't have to struggle anymore. I will provide for you. I will take care of your medical needs. And of your father's. All you need do is say yes."

The ring he had given her was lovely. But it was coming from someone that was all but a complete stranger. He wasn't trying to woo her. No. This was a business transaction to him. And with her weak constitution, he was offering a lot.

The ring sat in her pocket. She asked for time. She needed time.

Time to think. Time to. Be Rei Aiyuki. To be herself.

He was gruff. Gave her a month.

A month to decide the rest of her life.

Apparently she was a middle schooler again trying to choose between possible career options for her schools.

Rei closed her eyes and tried to breath. The cold winter air filling her lungs and she -

She slipped on frozen ground, stealing her breath away.

"Woah!" A man shouted, and she found herself being grabbed before she could hit the ground, a strong firm arm was holding onto her back as the hand touched her waist. Even through her winter coat it felt warm. Looking up she saw green. Dark rich forest green that was like those cool summer days she spent in the mountains with her family.

Freckled cheeks, light green stubble, and a set of amazing green eyes reminded her to breath, and smile. All at once color returned to the world as she looked at the man that had just saved her from a nasty fall. What should she say? Oh. Right. "Hello."

He laughed like the first days of spring melting a frozen creek. "Hello. Are you okay?"

His hand guided her upwards and she felt a slight sting in her ankle. It wasn't much, but it was there. The man that had saved her was tall, broad, and muscular. His thick green sweater looked to be ready to burst at a moments notice. But beyond that was the aura he had about him. He just felt warm. And bright.

The subtle colors of winter returned as the blues melded with the whites and the fog gave way to the sunshine.

Well, not really, the fog was still there, but it didn't feel as constricting as it had been before.

"I'm," She paused swallowing as she looked at him. What was she going to say again? A spilt coffee cup was dumped onto the ground, staining the ground brown. Wait, was that, it was hot chocolate. "Oh, I'm sorry, you spilled your drink."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." The green haired man laughed rubbing the back of his head. Hot steam came out of his mouth. "I'm just happy you're alright."

"Oh, right, I'm perfectly fine. Just uhh, slipped is all." The winter air made her warming cheeks sting all the more. "Thanks for saving me. I'm Rei Aiyuki by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rei, I'm Izuku Midoriya." Holy crap his smile. His hand finally slid off of her and he took a step back.

Was he leaving?

"Oh, umm, let me replace your drink? I mean that is if you're not busy, as a thanks for saving me?" She grabbed his scarred hand with both of hers and halfways shook it. "Please?"

Maybe it was because hwas attractive, maybe it was because he was nice to her, maybe it was because she just didn't want to be alone right now, or maybe it was because she needed a distraction right now where she could just be herself. And too Izuku, that's all she was.

"I umm, sure! That sounds." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "That sounds great Rei."

"Great, I know just the place." She let go of his hand and felt a smile pulling at her lips that just filled her with a warmth that the coffee would be hard to match.

"You know, you have a really beautiful smile Rei."

And that pounding sound her heart made. That might just be the sound of her falling in love.

Oh no.

**AN: Felt like doing a shorter series for this. I know many of you want me to write long chapters, but sometimes, I need short chapters to help me get back into the swing of things. Anyways hope you all enjoy.**

**Inspired****by the Ao3 fic Kibo and Aiyuki by MattyBeach**


End file.
